


Upgrades

by thesleepingsatellite



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Knifeplay, Pseudo-Incest, Sibling Incest, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/pseuds/thesleepingsatellite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bones of her wrists grind together. Gamora winces and looks up at Nebula to see her regarding her with contempt. </p><p>"Upgrades,"  Nebula spits out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upgrades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiki_miserychic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/gifts).



> This story uses the Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude (Volume 1) as back story for Nebula and Gamora. The prelude can be found in a number of different places for purchase or download, however perhaps the easiest (also, free) way to get your hands on it is read it via [this youtube video](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=soc1tkL4m7I), which consists of captures of the pages. 
> 
> To summarize the back story, Nebula and Gamora were ordered to locate the Orb by Thanos, and failed. During this mission, Nebula became ensnared in a Laser Thorn Energy Net, with one arm completely entangled. Thanos ordered Gamora to leave Nebula behind, and so she did, leaving only a sharp blade to with which to cut herself free. Nebula was forced to amputate her own arm to escape the netting.

"You heard. Laser thorn strips flesh and mangles bone." 

Blade in hand, Gamora approaches Nebula, strung up like an animal trapped in a snare. The knife is a gift, one that confers at least a fighting chance. "And of course, it cannot be severed with a metal blade, so..."

Nebula takes the knife from her, the fingers of her free hand steady as they wrap around the hilt. Gamora watches as her sister's eyes rise from the blade to meet her own. She meets Nebula's gaze, and feels vindicated in her decision to leave her behind when Nebula's lips curls up in a sneer. 

Gratitude would be too much to ask for. Resentment should not be a surprise, as Gamora is leaving Nebula alone with the choice to either die or further mutilate her own flesh to escape the thorn that ensnares her. She does not fear for her sister's life and the terrible understanding of what Nebula will have to do to free herself churns in Gamora's mind. The small part of her that remembers what it is to love and care about family screams at her to remain and free her sister, to cut her down and take her back home to tend to her wounds. 

Gamora knows this kind of thinking is childish nonsense, and besides, she has her orders. 

The last time Nebula showed Gamora mercy and rescued her, Gamora returned the favor by betraying her. Nebula has become more embittered, and Gamora knows that Nebula would leave her if their positions were reversed, without even the mercy of a blade for escape. Nebula is Thanos' tool as much as Gamora is, and she too knows the taste of his wrath. 

Gamora releases the knife to Nebula's fingers before darting out of reach of the blade. Seeing the hatred seething in her sister's dark eyes, she turns her back on her. As she walks away she calls over her shoulder in as casual a voice as she can muster, "Good luck cutting _all_ of yourself out of that."

The screams echo in her ears the entire flight home.

\---

Gamora tumbles across the training room floor. The momentum of her feet swinging overhead in tightly controlled motion propels her forward as she thrusts away from the ground with her fingers. Her toes hit the mat. She pushes off again, arcing upwards to twist in the air before landing on two feet one more. Coming to a stop at the end of the mat, she braces her feet apart in a fighting stance, to pull the blade out of the scabbard strapped to her back. With great force, she throws it into the heart of the skittering practice droid, which comes to an abrupt stop when the blade lands true. 

Movement in her peripheral vision catches her eye, and she spins to see Nebula, her head cocked to one side as she examines Gamora with an inscrutable expression upon her face. Gamora's eyes widen. She opens her mouth to greet her sister, and ask one of countless questions. Then, Nebula launches herself at Gamora with deadly speed and grace, and Gamora only has time to utter her sister's name before she finds herself lying flat on her back with Nebula's body pinning her to the mat.

Nebula straddles her hips, and she holds both of Gamora's hands in a firm grip above her head, locked against the mat with a hand that feels strangely wrong. The fingers crushing her wrists together are cold, pressing hard and unyielding into her flesh. Gamora's eyes trace a line from Nebula's black eyes, down her shoulder and along the length of her arm, and she realizes with a start that the arm pinning her to the mat is made of gleaming metal. Painful regret courses through her when she thinks the sacrifice Nebula made to escape the snare.

The bones of her wrists grind together causing Gamora wince, and she looks up to see Nebula regarding her with contempt. 

"Upgrades," Nebula spits out. 

"Nebula, I-"

"Shut it." Nebula says, covering Gamora's mouth with her other hand, the one still made of flesh and bone. "I know exactly what you're going to say. You're sorry. You wouldn't have left me there to cut myself out of the laser thorn if Thanos hadn't asked you to." Her voice twists into a mocking simper. "You feel badly about it. Well," she says, tone abruptly hardening as a cruel glint seeps into the blackness of her eyes. "Your regret is irrelevant. Your pity is what makes you weak, and I don't want it."

The hand leaves Gamora's mouth, and Nebula leans down to loom over her, the blue skin of her face filling Gamora's vision. Nebula's lips are inches away from Gamora's own. Despite her sister's hostility, an unwelcome sense memory of Nebula's body and lips on hers in this very room sends confusing signals throughout her system, and she can't help but suppress a moan when Nebula's hips shift against her body. Gamora braces her head against the mat, takes a calming breath, unwilling to let her sister see the conflict that is churning with in her. 

"What is it you want, then?" she asks. Will Nebula harm her - use that new appendage to create deep, greenish-black bruises on Gamora's body - or will she extract her revenge upon her in other ways? Gamora weighs her options, knowing that she could escape with one quick thrust upward of her hips. She is almost certain that Nebula will not kill her - she and Nebula both know that the wrath of Thanos is not worth that petty revenge - and so she decides to stay where she is, curious about the path Nebula will take.

"I want you to feel it," Nebula hisses. Gamora sees a flash of movement in her peripheral vision and then gasps when a keen, bright pain lances across her right shoulder. The skin splits open, and Gamora twists in the steel of Nebula's grasp as the adrenaline is released into her blood stream. Willing her breath to remain even, Gamora turns her head to see her blood welling up from a shallow cut at the place where her arm connects to her body. 

"That's enough, Nebula," Gamora grinds out from between clenched teeth.

Nebula's eyes flick over to meet Gamora's before she says, "Hardly," in a deliberately casual tone, tightening her grasp on Gamora's wrists. She then returns her gaze to the knife, running the blade over Gamora's skin to score sharply painful lines that just break the surface, tracing a delicate path to the center of Gamora's underarm. Nebula turns to face her once more, her eyebrows drawn together. "I had to drive the knife in right here," she says, pressing the tip in a few scant millimeters. It hurts, and Gamora bites her lip, unwilling to plead for Nebula to stop, but desperately hoping she will. Her mind races with possibilities, and she is comforted by the knowledge that the medical bay is nearby, staffed with surgeons who are able to re-attach a severed limb with practiced efficiency. "And then," Nebula continues, "up through the tendons and into the joint to separate the arm. The worst of it was when I had to cut into the ligaments that held the joint together itself."

Nebula leans down to Gamora's shoulder to run her tongue along the shallow cuts. Her tongue is hot and wet, almost soothing, and yet it stings. The scored skin throbs under the pressure of Nebula's mouth. Nebula breaks away to regard Gamora once more. "Hurts, doesn't it," Nebula murmurs against her skin.

"You know that I fear no pain," Gamora says.

"No," Nebula replies, turning her head to face her. "Not pain. I know what you do fear, though."

Nebula draws closer, and then presses her lips against Gamora's, her mouth blooming open, hotly wet, as she forces Gamora's lips open with her tongue. Tasting her own blood, coppery and metallic, Gamora inhales sharply, trying to tamp down the hot thread of want that weaves through her body. She fails miserably when the press of Nebula's thigh against her sex draws a low moan from her chest.

Nebula breaks the kiss, and rests her forehead against Gamora's to breathe against her skin in hot puffs of air. "My new hand is fully functional, even better in some ways than my original," she says, the corner of her lip turning up in a teasing grin. "Would you like a demonstration?"

Gamora considers, and then nods her head, goosebumps rising as her face brushes against the metal plates set into Nebula's forehead. "Let's see what you got," she whispers.

The grip around Gamora's wrists breaks, and Nebula shifts to settle on Gamora's right side. Leaning her weight against her flesh and bone hand, she brandishes her new appendage for Gamora's examination. "Steel and titanium, adaptive cybernetics," she pauses to run her fingers down Gamora's chest, between her breasts, and on to where the soft skin of Gamora's stomach is exposed between her top and pants. The fingers caressing her skin are gentle, belying the strength that Gamora knows they possess. "Full tactile response, the hand itself resembling my original in form and function as much as possible."

Gamora's breathing quickens when Nebula's fingers dip underneath her waistband, sliding lower to where she's already wet and pulsing with need. Nebula's fingers are covered by an unnaturally smooth synthetic skin stretched over metal plating, and they feel cool, more like a toy than a body part, making Gamora keenly aware of the heat that emanates her core.

"That means," Nebula continues, her fingers sliding between the slick folds of Gamora's cunt. "I can tell that you're wet. Not that I needed to touch you for that. I know all your tells, sister." 

The fingers slide down to slip inside her before withdrawing abruptly. Nebula slides her hands from underneath Gamora's waist band, and brings her glistening fingers to Gamora's mouth. 

"Open," Nebula asks.

Gamora regards her with narrowed eyes, before parting her lips to allow Nebula's index and middle fingers slip inside. Gamora closes her mouth around them, tasting her own wetness, and underneath that, the flavour of Nebula's new synthetic skin, foreign and sweetly organic. She closes her eyes and sucks, focusing on how the smooth digits glide over her tongue without any of the friction that fingerprints impart.

Nebula pulls her fingers out of Gamora's mouth and leans in to replace them with her tongue. Gamora twists in Nebula's grasp, her hands grasping at the mat underneath her as Nebula pushes Gamora's pants and underwear down her hips with neat efficiency. Nebula's cool fingers slip between her legs once more to tease at her folds, just grazing against her clitoris as they slide down to her entrance before withdrawing to stroke the juncture of her hips and thighs.

Gamora breaks the kiss and twists her head to the side. "You always were a fucking tease."

Nebula laughs then, a soft, low chuckle. "You think so, huh?" She says, and Gamora gasps as Nebula presses a finger against her clit, which pulses deliciously underneath the pressure. "We'll see about that."

Gamora spreads her legs wider as Nebula strokes her, circling her textureless finger tips around Gamora's clit. Nebula strokes her fingers in a continuous motion over the throbbing nub until Gamora writhes within her sister's grasp. A gasp is torn from Gamora's throat, and her moans are quickly smothered when Nebula returns her mouth her lips, kissing her deeply. The fingers press lower, sliding down between Gamora's lips and then inside, curling up and in. Gamora moans into Nebula's mouth and rolls her hips, fucking herself against Nebula's fingers, which curve to hit precisely the right spot. With each thrust, her pleasure builds like a tightly coiled spring, pulsing out from her cunt in waves. She arches her back and when she rips her mouth away from Nebula's to throw her head back against the floor she feels Nebula's tongue against her neck.

"Nebula-" Gamora cries, her hips thrashing. She is _so close_. "I-"

Abruptly, Nebula stops touching her and pushes away. Gamora pants, shocked by the loss and gasping for air as her cunt pulses viciously. She closes her eyes and balls her hands into fists. "Nebula," she says. "Don't-" 

"Don't want, Gamora?" Nebula says with a low laugh, wiping her fingers on Gamora's top. Gamora shudders and fights the urge to lean into the touch. "Don't leave you like this? You're desperate, aren't you? You really want it."

Gamora bites her lip, unwilling to admit weakness. "You bitch," she says, finally, watching as Nebula pushes herself up to stand beside her. 

Nebula looks down at her, an unreadable expression upon her face. "Your need is weakness. Flesh is weak. Weakness must be cast aside for the sake of power," she flexes the joints of her new hand with a faint mechanical whir. "I traded weakness for strength, flesh for metal. Faced with the same choice, would you?"

"You know I would," Gamora says, narrowing her eyes. 

"I'm not so sure. You have yet to prove yourself," Nebula says. She turns on heel and walks away, exiting the practice room without another word. Gamora lifts her head to watch her go, before allowing her head to fall back down to the mat with a small thump. She rolls her eyes, and then allows them to slip closed, sliding her fingers down her body to satisfy the need Nebula had awoken in her flesh. 

The flesh is weak, and Gamora is only so strong.


End file.
